


Collar

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Commitment, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Request (sort of), collaring, three way relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Razz and Fell have a gift for Stretch.





	Collar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alicedragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicedragons/gifts).



> Alice was talking in the chat a while ago about collaring fics and I volunteered to do one to challenge myself. This is that fic.

“Stretch, where are you? We have a gift for you.” That was Razz’s voice, coming from the living room. He and Fell had presumably just returned home.

With a sigh, Stretch heaved himself off the bed the three of them had been sharing since he and Razz had gotten trapped here in Fell’s world due to all the machines deciding to randomly burst into flames. He’d been trying to nap but even he could only sleep so much. Unlike most of his lazy counterparts he wasn’t a scientist and had no idea how to fix the machine, meaning like Razz he had to wait until one of the others fixed it before he could go home. It would be a while because Red had gone to Lust and Pink’s world shortly before it happened so he had to get back here first and then fix the machine here so Stretch could go home. Or Slim could. But no matter what it’d still be a while.

He dragged his feet as he exited the room – he’d left the door open so he’d hear when Razz and Fell returned – and walked over to the top of the stairs to look down at them. “What sort of gift?” Hopefully something to relieve the boredom of being trapped here. He wasn’t allowed to leave the house because it was too dangerous, no amount of dressing tough would make him tough.

“You okay?” Fell asked, raising an ‘eyebrow’.

“Yeah, ‘course I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be?” Stretch forced a smile as he descended the stairs. He was certainly doing better now that he wasn’t home alone anymore. Why did Razz have to leave too? He wasn’t from this world, he had no obligation to go out so why couldn’t he stay home with Stretch more often? “What kinda gift did ya get me?”

“Come over and sit on the couch,” Razz said, gesturing to the couch in front of where he and Fell stood. He seemed excited and happy about whatever this was. “And we’ll show you.” He was holding a small square box in his hands that vaguely resembled the ring boxes from the human romance movies that fell down here expect bigger.

Instead of walking over there, Stretch teleported. It earned him dual frowns from Razz and Fell. He grinned at them; yeah, he was a lazy bum but they both already knew that and thus couldn’t complain when they were being so mysterious about whatever was in the box. He wanted to know what was in it _now_ , not in however long it took him to walk over and sit on the couch.

Razz shook his head and sighed before opening the box. It was indeed like a ring box, it opened on a hinge and the inside was padded to securely hold the object inside. It wasn’t a ring though but a leather collar with a small metal loop on the front with an orange name tag. One half of the collar was purple, the other red, they blended together where they met to make a darker purple.

“Since you’re going to be stuck here for a while we need a way to protect you,” Fell said.

“And you’re _ours_ ,” Razz added, his eyes gleaming with pride.

“If you want to be,” Fell said. “You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to. We can find another way to keep you safe if we have to.”

Stretch stared at the collar. It was undoubtedly infused with their magic, meaning it wasn’t just a simple gift. He’d found out what collaring was and sort of how it worked when Slim had collared Cash several months ago. It was a commitment not unlike a marriage proposal, a bit different though and without the promise of a soul bond, but no less serious for that. His mouth watered at the thought of it.

“I’ll wear it,” he said.

“Yes, awesome,” Razz said with just as much enthusiasm as Stretch had.

“You sure?” Fell asked, giving Stretch his ‘I’m seriously serious right now so no joking’ look.

“Oh, come on,” Razz complained, rolling his eyes. “You heard him, he wants to wear to it, he’s excited about it.”

“I just making sure.” Fell frowned at Razz. “It’s a big deal, not a decision that should be made lightly.”

Razz sighed. “Yeah, okay, I guess you’re right.” He looked back at Stretch. “You sure about this? You know what it means, right?”

“Yeah, I know it what it means. I want to wear it.” Stretch met first Fell’s and then Razz’s eyes as he spoke. He wanted this _and_ it would keep him safe in this world while he was here, maybe enough that he could even leave the house occasionally.

They both nodded their approval before Razz handed the still open box to Fell. “You put it on him, I want to watch.” And he was too short to do it unless Stretch was sitting down in front of him.

“All right, stand up please Stretch,” Fell said.

Stretch stood and Fell put a hand on his shoulder to turn him around. There was a short pause before Fell’s hands were carefully putting the collar around Stretch’s neck, the metal ring at the front. As he secured it at the back, warm magic pulsed through it. It was instantly recognizable as Fell and Razz’s magic, claiming Stretch and protecting him and… _loving_ him. He shuddered as Fell let go of it and its full weight settled on him.

He reached a hand up to run his fingers along its inside. His fingers tips tingled pleasantly with the magic everywhere they touched the collar. He pulled it out so he could look at the nametag, using his skills at reading things upside down to read it. On one side it read ‘ _Stretch_ ’ and the other ‘ _Owned by Razz and Fell_ ’.

“How does it look?” he asked as he dropped the nametag and turned around to face them again, lowering his hand so they could see it clearly.

“It looks great,” Razz said. He sounded almost like Blueberry when he got this excited about things, a rare occurrence and all the more pleasant to see for that.

“It does.” Fell stepped forward to put a hand on Stretch chin, lifting it to get a better look at the collar. “It looks very nice,” he said as he stepped back.

Stretch grinned as he ran his fingers along its inside again, enjoying to feel of their magic infused in the collar. Before meeting them he never would’ve thought belonging to someone, or more accurately to two people, would be such a pleasant experience. He felt loved and protected.

“Does this mean I can make dog puns now too?” he said. “Or skeleton dog puns.” If he could come up with any.

“No,” Razz began.

“Absolutely not,” Fell finished for him, they’d become rather good at doing that whenever Stretch suggested something stupid. “And those kinds of jokes wouldn’t even make sense here since there’s no stereotype about dogs wearing collars.”

“ _Dog_ gone it.” Stretch sat back down to grin up at them, still running his fingers over the collar. Would this warm tingling affect stay this strong always or would it fade when the magic was no longer freshly infused in the collar? Hopefully the former.

“I told you he was going to do this,” Razz said as he sat on the couch too, next to Stretch.

Fell sat on Stretch’s other side. “I know but I was hoping he wouldn’t.”

“I’m sure there’s a skele _ton_ of dog and collar jokes I could come up with though,” Stretch said. “Like uh… I’m not fat, I’m just a little _husky_ or… _collar_ me surprised, I didn’t think you guys would get me such a lovely gift, thank you.”

“All right, that last pun is acceptable I suppose, in this instance anyway,” Fell said.

“The other one’s not,” Razz said, “because it doesn’t make sense; skeletons can’t get fat or ‘husky’.” He lifted his hand to make air quotes. “So, it’s…”

Stretch put an arm around him, pulling him close and cutting him off before he could say the pun was stupid when that was the part of point of it. He stiffened for a second or two before relaxing, not into Stretch’s side though, he wasn’t much of a cuddler most of the time – except after sex.

“I’m glad you like the gift though, it was Fell’s idea,” Razz continued after a short pause. “But I’ve been thinking about it for a while. This seemed like a good opportunity for it since it also serves as a way to protect you.”

As Razz spoke, Stretch hooked an arm through Fell’s and pulled him close too. They might not be big on cuddling but he was and he’d been alone all day – only for a few hours really but still longer than he would’ve liked – so he was going to cuddle them especially after making the commitment they’d just made. Fell let out an exaggerated sigh but let it happen, even leaning into Stretch a little.

Considering the time Razz and Fell would want to get up to make supper soon. For now, though they seemed content to hang out and cuddle for a little bit, which Stretch was going to take full advantage of.

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be a threeway sex scene at the end but I got to it right when I hit a big writing slump due to being burnt out (I'm pretty sure that's the cause anyway). I tried to force it anyway though, enough that my brain now associates trying to write that scene with writer's block so it doesn't feel like I can write it. Maybe I'll return to it sometime in the future though.


End file.
